The invention relates generally to sign holders and, more particularly, to illuminated sign holders. The invention also relates to sign holders adapted to be mounted on the bumper of a vehicle or on a building or house.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
892,658 PA1 1,122,279 PA1 1,510,952 PA1 1,568,907 PA1 2,696,058 PA1 D-163,421